


Si fueris Romae, Romano vivite more

by malurette



Series: Urbi et Orbi [2]
Category: Alix
Genre: Ancient Rome, Comrades in Arms, Cousins, Gen, Love/Hate, Male Homosexuality, One Shot Collection, Rumours, culture clash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À Rome, fais comme les Romains. Ou pas. Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics à venir, sur ce qu'il peut y avoir d'autre qu'Alix/Enak.<br/>1ère vignette : Vanik, Un sacrifice à la coutume des autres. 2ème : Alix et Arbacès, Ennemis préférés. 3ème : L'agent exceptionnel de César. 4ème : Galva et Alix, Un homme viril. 5ème : Vanik et Alix, Cousins.<br/>6ème : Alix & Suréna, Souvenirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salut Jules !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344379) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanik, sur le fil entre tradition et changement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sur le fil du rasoir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Vanik, indices de Vanik/Alix  
>  **Genre :** general  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "rasoir" pour 31_jours (16 juin '09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : Le sphinx d’or, Les légions perdues  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

On dit au village que Vanik a trahi son peuple en rendant le commandement à cet Alix arrivé de nulle part : d’accord, en tant que fils d’Astorix, cela lui revenait de droit... mais ce garçon est corrompu par son éducation par les Romains. Vanik a trahi ses ancêtres en pactisant avec l’ennemi, en signant définitivement la reddition de leur cité et en la faisant passer sous la coupe de l’envahisseur. Publiquement, on s’accorde à reconnaître qu’il était devenu inutile de se battre et qu’il fait de son mieux pour négocier à leur avantage, mais pour chacun, intérieurement, la défaite reste amère et les reproches derrière son dos vont souvent bon train.

Et la pire trahison, c’est celle qui n’implique que lui-même mais qui symbolise tout le reste : s’incliner devant l’horreur des Romains pour le poil en sacrifiant sa fière toison gauloise pour des cheveux courts et un visage rasé de près.  
Sous le fil du rasoir, il se sent devenir un homme nouveau... en fait, constate-t-il, son miroir reflète désormais l’image d’une version un peu plus âgée, un peu plus dure, du visage d’Alix lui-même. Et cela lui plaît plus qu’il ne pourra le reconnaître devant quiconque.


	2. Arbacès/Alix - Séduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arbacès rêve de posséder Alix, corps et surtout âme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au jeu de la séduction…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arbacès/Alix  
>  **Genre :** fétiche  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alix – Arbacès-ou-Adroclès/Alix – miroir(s) »  
> sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français [LJ]  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 275

Refaire Alix à son image, ça ne marche pas. Le garçon se targue d’être incorruptible.   
Planté devant son miroir, Arbacès défait sa tenue d’apparat et passe en revue toutes les occasions manquées. Il a pourtant tout fait pour le convaincre du bien-fondé de ses plans. En ôtant ses boucles d’oreille, il regrette ses beaux arguments inefficaces. Il pourrait séduire n’importe qui, mais Alix a refusé de s’en laisser compter. Remettant en ordre ses bouclettes alourdies de parfum riche, il regrette d’avoir à admettre que son art n’est peut-être pas encore parfait. La prise d’otage semble pouvoir fonctionner un temps pour contraindre un héros récalcitrant, mais ne fait que le remonter encore plus contre lui par la suite. En effaçant les traits de khôl qui ourlent ses paupières, il arrête sa décision de ne plus s’abaisser à cela. La réussite ne doit pas venir d’artifices pareils. La proie doit venir se placer entre ses griffes de son plein gré !

Laissant sa tunique glisser à terre, il contemple son image d’un œil qu’il veut objectif. Ce qu’il voit dans le miroir lui plaît ; pourquoi ne peut-il donc plaire à la seule personne qui compte ?

La réponse lui vient là, dans la surface de métal poli : changer Alix ne fonctionnera pas juste parce qu’il le souhaite ; la ruse qui sera peut-être l’instrument de sa victoire c’est changer lui-même. Se fabriquer une autre identité sous laquelle l’approcher, une image inversée qui répondra à ses attentes. Un masque joli, laissant les défauts dans le flou, et sans réalité derrière…

Oui… _Ainsi, très cher, tu ne sauras même pas qui vient à toi !_


	3. Caesar & Alix - Agent extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les rumeurs ont toujours couru et courront toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Agent extraordinaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Julius Caesar, Alix Gracchus  
>  **Genre :** rumeurs  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alix – César/Alix – favori »  
> sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français [LJ]  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

On dit de César qu’il est le mari de toutes les femmes et la femme de tous les maris… on l’accuse plus facilement de manger à tous les râteliers que d’avoir des favoris. Pourtant, en la personne de cet Alix, fils de Gaulois, trop jeune sans doute pour être digne de confiance, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Ses détracteurs sont incapables de trouver en quoi ce jeune homme peut bien avoir du mérite : c’est donc qu’il y a là un motif inavouable à sa nomination comme agent extraordinaire ! au moins, ce favori, César l’a choisi beau…


	4. Galva/Alix - Virilité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le problème c'est que la société essaie de dicter même qui et comment on aime...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Virilité !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Galva/Alix  
>  **Genre :** étude des rôles  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alix – Galva/Alix – un homme, un vrai »  
> sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français [LJ]  
>  ~~ **Continuité :** en ce qui me concerne, _Le Testament de César_ n’existe pas !~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 230

Un homme digne de ce nom, à Rome, ne se soumet qu’à ses supérieurs et entretient son corps avec orgueil.

Galva a perdu son combat contre le poil tant honni et arbore une barbe de barbare, noire et fournie. Une preuve de brutalité, diront certains, et il ne déteste pas cette idée, loin s’en faut. Cette image d’ours qu’il donne, il voudrait être certain qu’elle est vraiment la sienne. Jusqu’à rencontrer Alix, il n’en doutait pas. Le centurion Galva est une force de la Nature à peine contenue par son armure de guerrier civilisé, rien ne l’arrête !  
Mais sous ses dehors bien jeunes, Alix a plus que prouvé qu’il est bien un homme, peut-être plus que Galva lui-même. Il a tout ce qu’il faut pour cela. Courage, force… audace. Et tant d’autres qualités.  
Galva se soumet à lui sans regimber.

Si ses soldats avaient vent de l’affaire qui les lie, se fiant aux apparences, ils supposeraient que leur gros dur de chef a le dessus et ce svelte et blond barbare lui sert de petite distraction. Ce genre de rumeur ne peut pas ternir sa réputation. Mais que l’on découvre ce qu’il en est vraiment…  
Bah… heureusement, élevé par des barbares et plein d’idées bizarres, Alix n’ira se vanter nulle part de ce que Galva le laisse faire de lui. Aux yeux de tous, sa virilité imposante reste intacte.


	5. Vanik/Alix - L'amour d'un cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un cadeau inespéré - il fera tout pour lui !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour l’amour d’un cousin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Vanik/Alix  
>  **Genre :** romangst?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alix – Alix/Vanik – pour l’amour d’un cousin »  
> sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français [LJ]  
>  **Avertissement :** sens unique un peu fumé  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** Le sphinx d'or, Les légions perdues  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des brouettes

Alix ressemble à s’y méprendre à son père Astorix, en tout cas à ce dont se souvient Vanik. Le fait qu’il apparaisse par miracle le jour où ses anciens ennemis ont décidé de se débarrasser définitivement du dernier du clan, et lui sauve ainsi la vie, lui fait forte impression.  
Ce cousin tombé du ciel, Vanik veut lui plaire à toute force. Pour lui, son peuple dirait qu’il se vend à l’ennemi : il négocie et concilie avec Rome, accepte leur domination, accueille leur culture à côté de l’histoire des peuples gaulois et... se rase.  
Les Romains ont horreur du poil dit-on et à cause de cela, les Gaulois sont encore plus fiers de leurs toisons, censées impressionner femmes et ennemis pour différentes raisons. Vanik pourtant sacrifie la sienne sans grand regret.

Sous la barbe, sans les boucles, dans le miroir apparaît alors un visage semblable à celui de son cousin. L’espace d’un instant, Vanik se laisse prendre au piège de cette apparition.  
 _~Reviens-moi, ô Alix.~_  
Il l’appelle de tout son cœur. Ce garçon est le chef légitime de leur village ; même s’il lui en laissé la garde et lui a donné toute liberté pour le gouverner, que ça soit pour s’obstiner dans la rébellion contre Rome – qui a pourtant élevé Alix et en a fait un jeune homme fort et fier, sans faire taire en lui le sang de son père – ou pour se ranger dans leur paix... Vanik ne veut accepter de commandement que le sien. Il aurait préféré n’avoir pas à prendre sa place, mais à lui obéir. D’où sa décision de tout faire pour se rapprocher de lui (et, comme il l’explique au conseil du village : la guerre est perdue depuis longtemps et Rome présente une solution raisonnable, autant l’admettre et tenter de bénéficier de ce qu’ils peuvent leur offrir.)

En attendant, il aime l’image nouvellement réfléchie qu’il n’admet pas encore comme la sienne.  
Il ne peut la toucher, ses doigts sur la surface polie ne rencontrent qu’une surface froide et l’image d’une autre main ; se détournant du miroir, il touche directement son visage à la place... puis tout le reste. Les yeux rivés sur l’homme dans le miroir, il laisse la vision enchanteresse découvrir son corps comme au premier jour et lui dicter ses gestes.  
Le visage à la peau lisse, sensible et inconnue sous sa main d’homme... il y croit vraiment découvrir là le duveteux de la joue d’enfant d’Alix.  
Il se débarrasse rapidement de sa tunique : la couleur bleue que Vanik a pris l’habitude de porter ne va pas à l’image d’Alix. À défaut de rouge, le torse nu lui correspondra bien mieux. Car s’il a encore un visage jeune, si jeune, Alix est presque un homme et son corps le reflète déjà.  
Il se caresse en ne voyant que son image, en jouant à plonger son regard dans ses yeux et à y trouver quelqu’un d’autre.

Personne ne saura de quelle façon Vanik adore son jeune cousin ni pourquoi il souhaite tant lui ressembler. Et le jour où ils se retrouveront en chair et en os, Vanik espère bien que ça sera pour le meilleur.


	6. Alix & Surena - La flêche du Parthe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certains Barbares méritent le respect et la crainte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La flèche du Parthe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix L’Intrépide  
>  **Personnages :** Alix et des soldats  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il n’ignorait pas non plus ses préférences, il pouvait même prétendre les partager. »  
> d’après AnnaOz sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13)   
> **Notes :** …OK cette fois j’ai honte de mon recyclage de mots  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 1  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Les Parthes âgés sont les plus dangereux adversaires, soutient un vétéran. Parce que les Parthes sont les ennemis les plus dangereux qu’il ait personnellement affrontés, et qu’un guerrier qui arrive à vieillir sans se faire tuer est forcément puissant.

Tous y vont de leur couplet. Qui assure que les Germains sont les pires, qui avance que l’âge peut n’être dû qu’à la chance et s’accompagner de faiblesse alors que les jeunes fanatiques ne craignant pas la mort sont bien pires, qui plaisante en se présentant personnellement comme le pire…

Alix se tait, se souvient de Suréna et garde son avis.


End file.
